Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to a drawer lifting mechanism, and more particularly to a mechanism that is adapted to bring the supporting surface of a drawer to a user by use of a lifting mechanism.
Description of the Related Art
Due to advancements in medicine, the life expectancy of human beings has greatly increased in the last century. As human beings age, their ability to access objects that are near the extremities of their reach, either near their feet or above their head, can become challenging, due to their often reduced flexibility and reduced strength. For example, in the context of cabinet drawers in a kitchen, it can be hard for an individual that is standing to bend down to reach and lift the contents (e.g., pots, pans, food items, etc.) from a low drawer, due to the position of the drawer and the common ailments experienced by elderly individuals. Therefore, there is a need for an apparatus that will allow the contents of a drawer that is near an extremity of a person's reach to be positioned so that it can be more easily accessed.
The popularity of consumer electronics, such as tablet, laptops, smart phones, and PDAs, has increased dramatically in the past decade. As these devices have become familiar to the average user, the usefulness and the reliance on these types of devices has greatly increased. Therefore, there is also a need for an apparatus that provides access to the contents of a drawer and is able to interface with and receive commands from an electronic device and/or the internet.